Mr. Krabs
"Donate to the childrens' fund why? What have children ever done for me?" ~ Mr. Krabs "Ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, ar" - Mr. Krabs' laugh Mr. Krabs is a character in Spongebob Squarepants ''who often causes trouble for others due to his obsession with money. He was known for being a sailor and was the chef for the navy ship ''S.S. Diarrhea. ''Along with this, he cleaned the bathrooms on the ''S.S. Gourmet. Mr. Krabs will do almost anything to obtain money or not lose it, usually with no regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. He is even selfish to his own daughter and mother, who all ask for an allowance from him since he has a lot more money than them. His arch-nemesis and business rival is Plankton, who was his friend in their childhood but now constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Mr. Krabs has a daughter, a sperm whale named Pearl - who often suffers due to her father's incredible cheapness, to the point he often tries to swindle his way out of buying the things she wants and even trying to be as cheap as possible on important days such as her birthday. Since the beginning of the series, Mr. Krabs' overall characterization has become more and more negative, to the point that Stephen Hillenburg himself once said in an interview that he and Plankton are both the primary antagonists (in some episodes) of the show, with Mr. Krabs being just as bad, if not worse than, Plankton himself.After the movie, Mr. Krabs' role as a father figure to Spongebob is pretty much completely destroyed, and he is pretty much considered a full-blown villain now. For a very good example of Mr. Krabs as a prominent antagonist one should watch the episode "Born Again Krabs" (though he does show signs of redemption near the end) - another good episode to consider is "Jellyfish Hunter" and "One Coarse Meal" - which all show Mr. Krabs at his worst. A hideous, demonic version of Mr. Krabs that appeared for one second in an episode of the show and now is seen frequently in videos on the internet is Moar Krabs. Mr. Krabs also rarely says my and rather says "Me" such as They're after me money! and Me millionth dollar!". '' Notable Crimes / Misdeeds Due to his popularity many people find it hard to see Mr. Krabs as an outright antagonist and in fairness he doesn't always show himself as one - however he has done some nasty things in the show, some of the more notable are as follows: *Making his employees at the Krusty Krab pay him for their services, which is a hint of extortion or swindling. *In the short endless summer, Mr. Krabs was trying to make global warming even worse to make tempuratures rise drasticly, just to make more money for the public pool he opened. *He copies a dollar bill into a printing machine that creates hundreds of copied images of dollars. This is called counterfeiting which is extremely illegal. *In the ''SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, he made Sandy pay more money to see the grand opening of the Krusty Krab 2 than everyone else most likely because she is a land animal, which is illegal segration and/or discrimination. Or he could just have let Mrs. Puff, who had said she paid less than Sandy, get in a little cheaper because of the feelings he has for her. *Mr. Krabs has also stolen many, many items throughout the series. *He decides to charge SpongeBob and Squidward for extra expenses to the most unfair reasons, including existing, talking, and standing which they both must do to do their jobs. Squidward decided to go on strike while SpongeBob was too stupid to realize what a strike is and was misguided by his stable obedience to Mr. Krabs. *He forces SpongeBob to pay him often, and SpongeBob is either too stupid or too generous to realize he is being scammed. SpongeBob mentioned he paid Mr. Krabs $100 per hour at the beginning of his career rather than Mr. Krabs paying him. SpongeBob is actually also underpaid in the episode Bummer Vacation, SpongeBob claims he earns less than 10 cents for a year. *Mr. Krabs pays his employees in "Wacky Bucks," which aren't usable as money. Antagonistic Side Mr. Krabs has an extremely prevalent antagonistic side and plays a villainous role, along with his rival Plankton, and one of his employees Squidward to his extreme greed mostly because he's the villain side in conning and criminality. Season 1 *''Pizza Delivery: He antagonized Squidward by making him deliver the Krusty Krab Pizza with Spongebob. This marks the first time Mr. Krabs acted antagonistic. *Squeaky Boots: He took Spongebob's boots away from him, because of the squeaky noise. The squeaky noise halucination forced him to tell the truth, eating them, and at the end of the episode, he got hiccups sounding exactly like the squeaky noise of the boots. *Karate Choppers: He fired Spongebob until Sandy told him the truth. *Arrgh!: Mr. Krabs gets SpongeBob and Patrick to be pirates and help him find the Flying Dutchman's treasure. The two eventually see that Mr. Krabs was using their gameboard as a map and that he wanted the treasure for himself. *Hooky: Ruins Spongebob and Patrick's funtime by telling them to stop playing on the hooks. He also joined Squidward in "teaching Spongebob a lesson". Season 2 *Bossy Boots: Hires Pearl much to Squidward's dismay. He also made Spongebob take the Kuddly Krab stuff to his house crushing Gary. *Bubble Buddy: Joins Squidward and everyone else in popping Bubble Buddy until they found out he was alive. *Patty Hype: Takes over Spongebob's business so he can earn money. The side effects anger the customers and they chase Mr. Krabs back and forth. *Life of Crime: Steals various objects from people and lies to Spongebob and Patrick about borrowing. The lesson he taught them caused them to fight after a candy bar incident and the lollipop incident (Patrick also accused the policemen). *Pressure: Joins Spongebob's dare in prooving Sandy that sea creatures are best at everything. *The Smoking Peanut: Mr. Krabs steals Clamu's pearl and abuses Free Day. SpongeBob believed he was the one who did it, but it was Patrick who became the scapegoat and people threw peanuts at him as revenge. When the zookeepers explain Mr. Krabs angered Clamu by stealing her pearl (containing a baby clam), the people instead throw peanuts at Mr. Krabs. *Graveyard Shift: Made his employees work 24 hours (much to Squidward's dismay). *Sailor Mouth: He used foul language. *Jellyfish Hunter: Tricks Spongebob into collecting jellyfish. Spongebob soon discovers that Mr. Krabs is squeezing jelly out of them so more jelly krabby patties can be made. The jellyfish are set free and sting Mr. Krabs all at once, burning his body. He has no choice but to take jelly off the menu. *Squid's on Strike: Forcedfully charges his employess for their slacking, fired both of them, and got them to work for him "forever" (in reality in eternity with only their skeletons). Season 3 *The Algae's Always Greener: Tried to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula in the Mr. Plankton universe. *My Pretty Seahorse: Mr. Krabs tried to get rid of Mystery (in which Spongebob tries to hide her from him and Squidward). He told Spongebob about a story about losing a friend (which Spongebob let Mystery into the wild), as he was about proud, Squidward told Mr. Krabs that Mystery ate his money. With no other choice Mr. Krabs and Spongebob tried to get Mystery back. *Nasty Patty: Lead Spongebob into making a Nasty Patty, because he thought the health inspector in his resteraunt was a phony. *One Krabs's Trash: Mr. Krabs tries to take back a soda-drinking hat he sold to SpongeBob after hearing about its price. He scares SpongeBob out of it with a paper ghost, defiles a grave, and fights an army of skeletons to get it back, only to find out it was worthless. *Can You Spare A Dime?: Accuses Squidward for stealing his first dime, until Spongebob shakes him. He then accuses Squidward for putting the dime in his pants at the end of the episode. *Wet Painters: Would willingly chop Spongebob and Patrick's butts off, and lies to them about permanent paint actaually white paint that comes off with saliva. He ruined his house by laughing about his own joke. *Clams: He throws away the food, made Spongebob and Squidward stay in the fishing boat, and holds them hostage to get back his millionth dollar from a giant clam. *Born Again Krabs: Tries to sell a rotten Krabby Patty to customers. He gets sick after eating it and is persuaded to be generous by the Flying Dutchman. However - after realizing it wasn't a dream - he steals back toys from children, soda from a customer, stopped another customer from watching free TV, nearly rips someone's arm off for a penny, and trades SpongeBob's soul for 62 cents. *Krabby Land: Creates a bogus theme park and masquerades as a clown so he can collect children's money. SpongeBob calls him cheap, and the children beat Mr. Krabs up and take his money after finding out. Season 4 *Fear of a Krabby Patty: Makes the Krusty Krab open for 24 hours, making Squidward upset, and Spongebob fearing Krabby Patties (although he conquered his fear by sleep). *Skill Crane: Blocks Squidward's chances of winning a stuffed animal by giving him tokens. *SquidBob TentaclePants: Kicks Squidward and Spongebob combined out of the Krusty Krab. *Krusty Towers: Steals the law of the hotel he visited into the Krusty Towers making Squidward miserable. Squidward quitted and returned as a customer ragging Mr. Krabs the same way he did with him. At the end of the episode, he decides to build a hospital making Squidward miserable again. *That's No Lady: Mr. Krabs falls in love with Patrick as Patricia (along with Squidward) as well as annoying him, until he learns the truth. *Rule of Dumb: Gets in Patrick's bad side by kicking him and Spongebob out. *Born To Be Wild: Invites the Mild Ones to the Krusty Krab much to Spongebob's chagrin. Counts as an antagonism because Spongebob still mistook the Mild Ones as the Wild Ones. Season 5 *Krabs a la Mode: Makes the Krusty Krab cold much to Squidward's chagrin. *Money Talks: Does not listen to his money when they want to be spent on objects. *The Krusty Sponge: Mr. Krabs makes Squidward cook spongey patties (rotten patties), which made the customers ill and brought Mr. Krabs to court. *The Krusty Plate: He left Spongebob alone with the Krusty Krab burnt in a flashback. At the end of the episode he chased Spongebob for destroying the Krusty Krab. *Le Big Switch: He got rid of Squidward and replaced some workers from a fancy restaurant. *Pat No Pay: He made Patrick do some work and threatened him that if he can't to do something right, he will not give him a Krabby Patty to eat again. After Patrick destroyed the Krusty Krab, he disagreed with Patrick's question "Can I eat now?". *What Ever Happened To Spongebob?: He forced Spongebob to leave Bikini Bottom forever (along with Squidward, Sandy, and Patrick). Season 6 *Penny Foolish: Mr. Krabs sees SpongeBob picking up a "penny" (which was actually $500 dollar bill) and tries various plans to take it from him, even to the point of insanely breaking into SpongeBob's house with a metal detector. *Patty Caper: He stole the secret ingredient of the secret formula, so he wouldn't have to pay for delivery ($1.99). As punishment, he was forced to sell free Krabby Patties all day and watching it go down. *Plankton's Regular: Grows jealous of Plankton having a regular customer, and tries to steal his secret recipe. *Krabby Kronicle: Creates a newspaper and makes SpongeBob write lies about people, ruining their lives. Spongebob tries to stop him but Mr. Krabs threatens to take away his spatula. Soon Mr. Krabs' scheme is found out, and an enraged crowd steals his money. *The Slumber Party: Makes SpongeBob spy on Pearl and her friends. Pearl's party is ruined and Mr. Krabs is forced to spend his money for a new party. *Krusty Krushers: Puts SpongeBob and Patrick in danger of being killed by huge wrestlers so he can earn the $1,000,000 prize. However at the end of the fight, SpongeBob and Patrick choose wrestle camp instead, much to Mr. Krabs' dismay. *No Hat for Pat: Made a fortune when Patrick kept falling on his face, disappointing SpongeBob. Eventually, people take their money back after a Patrick stunt failed. Also he made Patrick cry by firing him and taking his Krusty Krab hat away. Season 7 *Greasy Buffoons: Mr. Krabs and Plankton sell customers greasy food. This eventually turns people (including Patrick) into overweight, mindless zombies. Spongebob calls a health inspector, resulting in both the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket being shut down. *Kracked Krabs: Mr. Krabs charged everyone $1 per footstep. *One Coarse Meal: Mr. Krabs dresses up as Pearl and terrorizes Plankton for 17 days. He scares Plankton into being too scared to eat dinner, having nightmares, and even trying to commit suicide. This is possibly the worst thing Krabs had done, and has even caused many fans to believe that he has crossed the Moral Event Horizon. *The Play's The Thing: Mr. Krabs made money by letting customers throwing objects and food at his employeess. *The Cent of Money: Mr. Krabs uses Gary as a coin magnet. He steals everyone's money, brings Gary to exaustion, and distracts Spongebob by giving him tedious chores. Mr. Krabs is soon crushed by a tidal wave of money and put in the hospital, where every cent he collected is used up to pay his bill. *The Wreck of the Mauna Loa: Mr. Krabs gives away Spongebob and Patrick's secret by turning it into an amusement park. He nearly gets everyone killed, and gets arrested. Season 8 *Drive Thru: Destroys the Krusty Krab (in which he thought of getting more money by drive thrus). Mr. Krabs cries of this. *Barnacle Face'': Decides not to help Pearl with her barnacle problem. It was soon revealed that he used krabby patty grease to make the soap used by Pearl, thus revealing the cause for the barnacle problem. He loses his diamonds because of this and tries to run after Pearl for his diamonds. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:On & Off Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Con Artists Category:Thief Category:Comedic Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Criminals Category:Male Villians Category:Fan Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Singing Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Jerks Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Father of hero Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gamblers